Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Many types of input means are available for performing operations in an electronic device, such as a keyboard, a keypad, a mouse, a pen, a trackball, a joystick, a touch sensor panel, a touch screen, a motion controller, a voice input device, and the like. Handheld devices such as smartphones, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablets and mobile game consoles, etc., increasingly employ touch screens among the various input means.
Due to the small size of the touch screens, users of the handheld devices often experience pointing errors or input errors. For example, when a user selects one of links in a page displayed on a touch screen, the user may unintentionally select the wrong link due to the size of the screen and the size of the user's finger improperly touching the wrong link. Such errors may significantly harm user experience. Further, since much of the touch screens employ glass as an insulator, the handheld devices with the touch screens may be vulnerable to drop damage.